Todos necesitan un apoyo y una inspiración
by Lucy Otero
Summary: Edward Masen es un artista plástico, un día lo contratan para hacer una obra, tiene que encontrar a su musa. Por otra parte Isabella Swan se encuentra en sumida en una depresión, estas personas cruzan sus caminos, ¿Qué pasará?
1. Todos necesitan un amigo

**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Todos necesitan un apoyo y una inspiración.**

**Autor/res.: Lucy Otero.**

**Número de Palabras.: 9039 palabras. **

**Link al perfil del contest: .net/u/2353736%20/Mi%20_amad0_%20BFF_%20fanfiC_%20Contest**

**Pareja Elegida: Bella y Edward.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Es mi primer one-shot, y que escribo tanto, tiene algo de tragedia, pero no tanto, esta historia en primer lugar era un guion corto para una obra que hice para el colegio, es 100% original es mía, pero decidí modificarle un poco y además de escribirle mucho más contenido, espero que sea de su agrado****, otra cosa, las partes que aparezcan en negritas en la historia son narradas por narrador omnisciente. **

* * *

**Todos necesitan un apoyo y una inspiración:**

Edward Masen es un artista plástico de 25 años, de tez blanca, cabello broncíneo y el color de ojos verde esmeralda; perdió a sus padres cuando tenía 17 años, pero sus familiares se preocupan por él, tiene una novia llamada Tanya de 23 años la típica chica rubia; un día contratan a Edward para hacer una obra de arte pero debe ser personal, este trabajo es su gran oportunidad para lanzarse a la fama, tiene que encontrar a su musa en menos de treinta días. Una chica llamada Isabella Swan pero para sus amigos Bella, soñadora, dulce, de buen corazón de 22 años, de tez clara, cabello castaño y el color de ojos chocolate, nunca ha tenido novio; se encuentra en el otro lado de la ciudad, está sumida en una gran depresión debido a que sus padres se tuvieron que ir del país. Bajo la circunstancias del destino estas dos personas cruzan sus caminos ¿Podrá conseguir Edward su inspiración y Bella el apoyo que necesita?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Edward POV:**

Como todos los días estaba en mi lugar de trabajo, un sitio amplio, parte de la oficina con vista a uno de los parques más hermosos de la ciudad, la habitación estaba decorada con tonos cálidos y piezas únicas que reflejan mi personalidad, en el momento que iba saliendo para mi casa, tocan la puerta, voy a abrir la puerta.

- Adelante- dije en un tono de voz claro.

- Buenas noches Sr. Masen soy la Sra. Volturi- dice la señora, ya de cierta edad, de tez clara, ojos de color grises, cabello de color grisáceo, arreglada, en un tono calmado.

- Buenas noches, ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?- dije en un tono profesional, aunque sorprendido por la visita.

- Es que necesito hacer un mural en el nuevo museo de la ciudad, entonces pensé que un artista joven le daría un aire nuevo a ese lugar- dijo la señora con un tono de voz entendible y algo entusiasmada que se notaba en sus ojos.

- Seguro, sería un honor- dije alegre con mi nuevo proyecto.

- Entonces para dentro de treinta días debe estar terminada, pero tiene que ser un mural muy personal, que refleje tu personalidad tal cual es y que las personas puedan sentirse identificadas- dijo la Sra. Volturi en tono profesional.

- No le fallaré- dije, ya comprometido con este trabajo.

- Eso espero- dijo la señora.

- Buenas noches Sr. Masen- dice la señora en tono amable, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Buenas noches Sra. Volturi- dije cuando abro la puerta, después de que cierro la puerta me voy a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a mi casa fui a revisar mi teléfono y tenía 10 mensajes.

_**Primer Mensaje:**_

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN ¿Por qué no me llamas? _

_Sé que tu mamá no está aquí, pero no es excusa para que no llames a tu tía._

_Eres como mi hijo._

_Besos y abrazos tu tía Esme._

_Llámame cuando escuches este mensaje. _

_**Segundo Mensaje:**_

_Eddie! Espero que me llames te extraño mucho._

_Tanya!_

_**Tercer Mensaje:**_

_Amigo estás perdido…_

_Deberíamos contactarnos para salir._

_Una noches de hombres._

_¿O Ya tu novia te dominó?_

_Emmett._

Los demás mensajes eran la mayoría sin importancia, otros de las mismas personas, decidí llamar a mi tía que debe estar preocupada es como una madre para mi…

- Hola tía- dije en un tono casi entendible, estaba muy apenado con ella.

- Hola Edward me tenías preocupada- dijo Esme con la mortificación notable.

- Lo siento tía, es que he estado ocupado con mi trabajo y no reviso mi teléfono y mi celular- dije más avergonzado que antes.

- Entiendo cariño, pero no te olvides de que hay personas que se preocupan por ti- hizo una pausa- Pero para la siguiente vez has una llamada por lo menos corta para saber de ti- mi tía sonó maternal.

- Lo sé tía, voy a tratar de llamar más seguido- dije arrepentido, hice una pausa- Tía hoy me contrataron para hacer el mural del nuevo museo- con esto trate de cambiar algo la conversación.

- ¡Qué bueno!, ¿Y para cuándo la tienes que hacer?- dijo con emoción.

- Para dentro de un mes-comenté, hice una pausa- Pero no sé como comenzar porque es un trabajo muy personal y tienen que identificarse las personas que la vean- dije confundido.

- Edward eres un gran artista, sé que encontrarás tu inspiración- dijo orgullosa.

- Gracias tía- dije.

- Adiós Edward, te llamo después, voy a salir, te quiero- dijo mi tía muy cariñosamente.

- Yo también te quiero, chao- dije sinceramente.

Al colgar a mi tía, tocan a la puerta de mi apartamento, voy a abrir la puerta…

- Hola hermano, bueno como no contestabas mis llamadas decidí venir- dijo Emmett detrás de la puerta, con una postura relajada contra la pared.

- Yo sólo vine porque me obligó- dijo Jasper excusándose, después se entretuvo con su celular.

- Emmett ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije unas octavas más altas.

- Te llamé hace tres días, pero tú sabes cómo soy, si no contestas tus llamadas, te obligo a salir- dijo con una sonrisa maligna, como si tuviera algo entre manos, me saco de mi casa y me llevó arrastrando hasta su camioneta, mientras Jasper cerraba la puerta.

- Bueno Eddie nos vamos a comer, ¿Por qué nos has comido cierto?- Emmett sabía que odiaba que me llamaran Eddie, Eddy… o cualquier diminutivo, pero me conocía de todo la vida debido a que es mi primo.

- Tienes razón, pero ¿Dónde?- dije asustado, ya que salir con Emmett es la perdición, muchas veces quedo en ridículo frente a todos o tengo que pagar algo que rompió… o no podemos entrar más al lugar porque Emmett hizo un espectáculo.

- Solo espera- dijo Emmett y Jasper estaba aun con su celular.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a un lugar, que tenía una decoración moderna y la mayoría de las mesas estaban afuera, un ambiente muy relajados con tonos mezclados entre neutrales y otros que resaltaban, al lado de un parque, para ser más exactos el que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde trabajo.

- Buenas noches- dijo un mesonero del lugar, el señor debía estar cerca de unos 40 años, de tez morena y ojos de color negro - ¿Tienen una mesa reservada?

- Buenas noches, si tenemos una mesa reservada a nombre de Emmett Cullen- dijo en un tono muy entendible Emmett.

- Sr. Cullen, por favor sígame- el mesonero nos guio hasta la mesa, una que estaba al aire libre cerca de la parte que daba al parque- Si me disculpan, ahorita les asigno el mesonero que los va atender el día de hoy- Se retiro y llegó una chica cerca 20 años de edad, de tez morena pero clara, cabello de color castaño al igual de sus ojos, la chica no nos dejaba de mirar.

- Buenas noches, hoy seré su mesonera- nos entrego la carta, la leímos y cada quien ordenó lo que quería.

- Les traeré su pedido en unos 30 a 40 minutos- dijo la mesonera con una sonrisa y la mirada clavada en mí, pero no le paraba mucho, después se retiro.

- Bueno amigo, no tienes escapatoria dinos que hay de tu vida- dijo Jasper sereno.

- Ah… está bien, me contrataron hoy para hacer el mural principal del nuevo museo de la ciudad, que no han inaugurado, para dentro de 30 días lo tengo que hacer- dije a la ligera.

- Guao hermano, no sabía que ya haces obras tan importantes, bueno no todos pensaban que tu primera opción sería ser artista plástico, todos pensaban que escogerías medicina o derecho, de todos modos te felicito, estás haciendo lo que te gusta hacer y te apoyo en lo que decidas- dijo Jasper, siempre ha sido un amigo muy comprensible además de ser como mi hermano, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, sus padres y mis padres fueron grandes amigos, y nosotros también, los padres de Jasper después que murieron mis padres se deprimieron ya que sus amigos de toda la vida habían muerto, ellos se comportaron como unos segundos padres para mí y se los agradezco, son una familia que aprecio mucho.

- Gracias Jasper- dije sinceramente, nos trajeron la comida, hablamos y cuando estábamos por terminar Emmett habló.

- ¿Oigan chicos esa no es Tanya con sus hermanas?- dijo Emmett, volteé pensando que solo lo decía por una broma para mi mala suerte era verdad, mi novia estaba aquí, aunque es una relación donde una sola persona está enamorada, no quiero hacerle daño a Tanya, mi tía y todos me han dicho para dejarla pero no me atrevo, además ella es muy terca y dudo que lo logre asimilar.

- Hola chicos- dijo Tanya en una forma muy política- Hola mi vida- intentó darme un beso en los labios, pero volteé la cara y solo alcanzo besarme la mejilla- en sus ojos pude ver algo de decepción.

- Hola Tanya, Irina, Carmen- dijimos, por cortesía.

- Edward ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?- dijo molesta Tanya.

- Es que no he tenido tiempo- dije excusándome, Tanya iba a hablar más, pero Carmen la interrumpió.

- Ya están terminando de comer ¿Cierto?- preguntó Carmen.

- Si- dije.

- Lo sentimos, nos vamos para que terminen de comer tranquilos- dijo Carmen, jalando por el brazo a sus hermanas.

Después de unos segundos…

- Edward te tienen dominado- dijo en forma de burla Emmett riendo histéricamente.

- Concuerdo- se le unió Jasper.

- Jajá claro- dije sarcásticamente.

- Bueno muchachos nos tenemos que ir, mañana voy a trabajar al igual que ustedes y Rosalie me está esperando- dijo Emmett.

- Claro y a mí me dicen dominado, si tú estás más- dije burlándome de Emmett.

- Edward tiene razón amigo, mi gemela te está dominando mucho- dijo Jasper riendo como loco.

- Tú más que nadie conoce a Rose molesta- dijo Emmett mientras le pasaba un escalofrío.

- Te hayo la razón- indicó Jasper.

Los tres nos montamos en la camioneta y entre bromas y risas llegamos a mi casa, me dejaron y siguieron su curso, cuando entre a mi casa fui a mi cuarto encendí la televisión y dure largo rato antes de dormirme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el otro lado de la ciudad…**

**Bella POV:**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero todos me llaman Bella, tengo 22 años soy una chica bastante torpe, creo que en vez de tener un pie izquierdo y uno derecho como todos, tengo dos izquierdos, soy muy tímida. Hoy al igual que todos los días estoy saliendo de la universidad para dirigirme a mi casa, es un lugar no muy grande pero es acogedor, es un ambiente familiar. Cuando estoy entrando a mi casa, no encuentro a nadie, cuando subo las escaleras veo unas maletas en el pasillo, me empiezo a desesperar porque no podía salir de viaje o cualquier cosa, la próxima semana me tocan parciales. Llamo a mis padres.

- Mamá, Papá ¿Cuál es el motivo de estas maletas?- dije muy asustada, esperando lo peor.

- Es que nos tenemos que ir por un tiempo del país- dijo calmada mi mamá. Mi mamá es una señora de tez un poco más oscura que la mía, porque yo soy muy pálida, su cabello es de color castaño y ojos de color azul.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté atónita ante la respuesta de mi madre.

- Porque a tu papá le ofrecieron un empleo y tenemos que irnos del país- dijo mi mamá algo emocionada pera a su vez triste debido a que iba a irse de un lugar que toda su vida a estado.

- Pero yo no puedo, es que tengo que ir a la universidad, llevo varios semestres y no voy a perderlos, además la próxima semana me tocan los parciales- dije a punto de botar lágrimas y eso que no soy muy emocional.

- Hay cariño, tienes razón- dijo mi mamá llorando mientras me abrazaba, ella sabía que no podía interrumpir mis estudios- Tenemos que hablar con tu padre- dijo mi mamá cuando se secaba las lágrimas.

Después de unas horas llegó mi papá…

- Charlie- lo llamó mi mamá- ¿Puedes venir?

- Si Renée- contestó mi padre subiendo las escaleras- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mi papá.

- Es que Bella me estaba diciendo… que si ella viene con nosotros perdería todos estos años estudiando en la universidad.

- Tienes razón Renée, Bella no puede perder todo este tiempo de estudios y dedicación porque sus padres la obligan a irse con ellos- mi papá pocas veces es tan flexible.

- Bella me podrías disculpar, no pensé en tus estudios- dijo mi papá con verdadero arrepentimiento.

- No te preocupes- dije abrazándolo.

**Después de una larga conversación familiar quedaron en un acuerdo de que los fines de semana se iban a llamar para mantenerse en contacto, tan pronto pudieran regresarían a visitar a su hija.**

**Se hizo el día, en el que esta familia se tenía que separar, un día muy triste…**

- Bella ya sabes que te queremos mucho- me dijeron mis padres, mientras me abrazaban.

- Yo también los quiero mucho- dije muy sentimental.

- Bella prométeme que no te meterás en problemas- dijo mi padre.

- Lo prometo- dije, hice una pausa- Los extrañaré mucho- dije entre lágrimas.

- Nosotros más- dijeron mis padres en unísono.

- Ya va a salir nuestro vuelo- dijo mi padre- Cuídate.

- Ustedes también cuídense- dije, muy triste pero los volvería a ver.

- Lo haremos- dijeron mis padres a la distancia, nunca me han gustado las despedidas.

**Los días pasaban y Bella iba extrañando más a sus padres y cayó en una depresión.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pasaron los días y Edward no encontraba qué hacer para su proyecto, entonces decidió caminar por la ciudad sin rumbo, hasta que llego a un parque, decidió que sería una buena inspiración pasar un rato con la naturaleza, mientras caminaba se tropezó con alguien.**

**Edward POV:**

- Lo siento señorita- dije avergonzado, cuando la vi a los ojos por primera vez vi una mirada perdida, me llamo mucho la atención, ya que parecía una chica muy dulce, algo en ella me cautivo como nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

- Discúlpeme a mí, no sabía por dónde iba- dijo la señorita.

- No se preocupe- dije, tome una pausa- Perdóneme el atrevimiento, ¿Le pasa algo?- no sé porque esas palabras salieron aunque tenía mucha curiosidad.

- Si- dijo aquella chica de tez clara, cabello castaño y el color de sus ojos era un profundo chocolate.

- ¿Será qué podría saber?- pregunte de indiscreto, pero sinceramente quería saber que le pasaba, si me viera Tanya en este momento me haría un acto de celos.

- No sé, le aburriría mi historia- dijo la señorita.

- Claro que no, es más tengo tiempo de sobra, disculpe ¿Cómo se llama?- dije con una sonrisa torcida que al parecer la deslumbró.

- Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella- dijo Bella que nombre tan perfecto para aquella chica tan delicada.

- Bella es un placer, soy Edward- dije de manera cortés.

- Mucho gusto Edward- dijo tímidamente Bella y con un sonrojo adorable.

- Y como le iba diciendo tengo tiempo de sobra y no me aburriría con su historia, todos necesitan alguien que lo escuche porque no es sano acumular tantas emociones- dije, ahora si me estaba volviendo loco, Bella debe pensar que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo.

Nos sentamos en una banca del parque y hablamos durante toda la tarde, me impresioné que esa chica de solo 22 años estaba sufriendo de esa manera, alguien tan dulce, cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche.

- Una pregunta ¿Tienes alguien que te lleve a tu casa ó a donde te vayas a quedar?- pregunte preocupado porque no es seguro que una muchacha ande sola, además que mi madre, mi tía y la mamá de Jasper me enseñaron a ser un caballero y no les faltaría jamás a ellas y a mi persona, han sido los valores con los que he crecido.

- Sí- dijo pero se veía que estaba mintiendo, arqueé una ceja- Bueno no, pero no se preocupe- dijo apenada.

- No es una molestia, solo dime a donde te llevo, no voy a dejar a mujer sola a estas horas, no es seguro- dije aunque sonara un poco machista.

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas- dijo Bella ya empezando a molestarse.

- Insisto yo te llevo- dije en un tono de voz autoritario.

- Está bien, tú me llevas- dijo una resignada Bella.

- Bueno tenemos que ir a donde trabajo para buscar mi auto, queda comenzando el parque- dije.

- Ok- dijo Bella mientras me acompañaba.

Caminamos unos minutos hasta que llegamos a donde trabajo, Bella quedó impresionada donde trabajo y con mi auto, me dijo donde vivía y la lleve, el camino fue en silencio, la deje en su casa como antes lo había hecho le abrí la puerta.

- Gracias Edward- dijo apenada Bella.

- Siempre a la orden, que tengas buenas noches- dije.

- Buenas noches- dijo tímidamente.

Espere a que entrara a su casa sana y salva y me fui tranquilo a mi casa. Ahora me quedaban 22 días para hacer mi obra, creo que la hare antes que de la fecha, cuando entré a mi cuarto dormí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

**En los próximos días Bella y Edward se encontrarían y pronto forjarían una amistad… Pero para sus amigos y familiares no les pasaría por desapercibido este cambio en la vida de ambas personas.**

Salí otra vez con los muchachos para que no dijeran que era un rompe grupo, pero esta vez estaban con sus parejas, Alice la hermana de Emmett era la novia de Jasper y Rosalie la gemela de Jasper era novia de Emmett.

- Edward te veo diferente, ¿Rompiste con Tanya?- preguntó entusiasmada Alice mi querida prima de que dijera que sí.

- No Alice, y no estoy diferente solo conocí a una persona- dije serenamente.

- Es Bella, Edward no la deja de mencionar, al parecer esta chica lo cautivo- dijo Jasper a la ligera.

- Entonces Edward está enamorado- dijo Alice emocionada, pero la frene.

- Alice entre Bella y yo SOLO HAY UNA AMISTAD- dije entonando bien las últimas palabras, aunque me molesté cuando mencioné lo último, no sabía ¿Por qué?

- Pero quieres que haya más que una amistad- intervino esta vez Rosalie.

- No lo entienden solo hay una amistad, más nada- dije, ya me estaban alterando estas chicas.

- ¿Y a qué se debe ese brillo en tus ojos y tu buen humor?- pregunto Rosalie.

- No tengo nada diferente, fin de la conversación- dije ya exasperado.

- Está bien- dijeron resignadas Alice y Rosalie.

- Ok, y ¿Cómo va tu proyecto?- preguntó Jasper para bajar los ánimos.

- Voy bien, pero no estoy definido con lo que voy a hacer, tengo muchas ideas- dije algo desganado.

- Pero Eddie es para dentro de 10 días- por primera vez Emmett habló y tenía razón.

- Ya sé, no te preocupes- dije de manera calmada.

Más tarde, en mi oficina sonó mi celular así que contesté.

- Hola- hablé algo extrañado porque nadie me llamaría.

- Hola Eddie. Te he extrañado mucho- dijo aquella voz que no quería escuchar hoy.

- Tanya. ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu llamada?- dije algo exasperado.

- Eddie solo quería salir contigo, es que no hemos salido en mucho tiempo- dijo muy chillonamente.

- Tanya por los momentos no puedo, si me podrías disculpar es que tengo que terminar los detalles de mi proyecto- finalice e iba a colgar pero…

- Está bien, pero el día en que vayas a exponer tu obra quiero estar, soy tu novia es mi derecho, tengo que apoyarte- aunque sé que lo que dijo es verdad, ella lo dijo en sentido de molestarme.

- Claro, vas a estar- dije resignado- Adiós Tanya.

- Hasta luego- dijo con su tono de voz único.

Por fin pude terminar esta conversación tan incómoda, aun era temprano entonces decidí caminar por el parque para distraerme.

Después de ver tantos árboles, flores, a personas enamoradas, y escuchar la risa melodiosa de los niños que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, es fácil ser niño con las cosas más simples se divierten, estas con tus amigos… Como añoro esos días, pero más estar con mis padres, ellos siempre me llevaban al parque, estaban cuando me lastimaba, me leían cuentos… Sin darme cuenta se me escaparon unas lágrimas.

- Creí que yo era la de la vida trágica ¿Por qué lloras?- escuche una voz familiar.

- ¿Bella que haces aquí?- pregunte sin mirar.

- Bueno es un país libre, puedo estar donde yo quiera- hizo una pausa- Pero nos has contestado mi pregunta- ella siempre pendiente de los demás, me seque las lágrimas y hablé.

- Por lo menos tus padres están fuera del país y los puedes volver a ver- dije aun llorando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó desconcertada.

- Bella mis padres murieron hace unos años, cuando tenía 17 años para ser más exactos, tuvieron un accidente, luego se agravaron y sabes que sigue- ya no contenía más las lágrimas, desde hace mucho tiempo no hablaba este tema con alguien- Debes pensar que soy un tonto, llorando y ya paso hace mucho- luego ella me abrazo.

- No eres un tonto, más bien me voy a disculpar, Edward no sabía, discúlpame por favor- dijo sinceramente.

- Bells no es tu culpa, como dijiste tú no sabías, no te voy a odiar por eso, eres una verdadera amiga- dije rompí el abrazo y me di cuenta que Bella estaba llorando también le seque las lágrimas que se derramaban por su delicado rostro.

- Si soy tu amiga- dijo muy suave- Por eso voy a estar cuando me necesites- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno basta de llorar, ¿Quieres ir a comer?- dije para cambiar el tema, lo que dicen no hay que vivir en la sombra del pasado.

- Claro- dijo tímidamente Bella.

Fuimos hablando por el camino, la lleve al restaurant que me llevaron a los chicos la otra vez, había reservado para hoy, pero ellos no podían, así que no iba a perder mi reservación.

- Buenas noches- dijo el mesonero de la otra noche- ¿Tienen reservación?

- Buenas noches, si a nombre de Edward Masen- dije cortésmente.

- Bueno Sr. Masen su mesa está por aquí- nos guio- Dentro de unos minutos vendrá el que los va atender el día de hoy- luego se retiro.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes que llegara el mesonero.

- Buenas noches, hoy seré su mesero- dijo un joven de aproximadamente de 20 años, de tez olivácea, ojos de color azabache, cabello de color caoba; lo que no me agradó de este chico es que estaba mirando a Bella mucho, me hizo sentir celoso, no sé el ¿Por qué? Pero que podía hacer, no iba a formar un espectáculo, después nos entregó la carta y pedimos lo que queríamos.

- Les traeré su pedido lo antes posible- dijo el mesonero y se retiro, cuando volteo veo a Tanya, estoy muerto ahora, hasta este día duré, ella aun no me había visto así que desvié la mirada.

- Edward ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Bella preocupada.

- Nada, es algo sin importancia- dije tratando de aligerar la situación, pero decidí revisar si Tanya seguía ahí, para mi mala suerte como que se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo restaurante, porque se dirigía a la mesa en donde estaba.

- Edward que sorpresa, tú no querías salir conmigo, pero con ella sí ¿Quién es?- dijo rápidamente Tanya molesta, mirando despectivamente a Bella.

- Tanya no tienes que tratar a Bella así, solo somos amigos- dije harto de la actitud de Tanya, no tiene que tratar a las personas de esta manera.

- Sí, claro amigos, ¿Crees que nací ayer? Edward no soy estúpida- dijo aun más molesta.

- Tanya deberías controlarte, porque estás armando un espectáculo- dije tratando de calmarla.

- Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y que no, Edward si no quieres estar conmigo solo dilo, no me hagas esta humillación- dijo Tanya mientras se le derramaban lágrimas por su rostro, no era mi intención hacerle daño- Esto se terminó Edward Masen, no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida- dijo mientras se iba llorando, sus hermanas se fueron del restaurante tratando de consolara Tanya.

- Lo siento Edward, no sabía que tenías novia, y que te iba a dar tantos problemas- mencionó Bella- Edward deberías disculparte con ella- tenía mucha razón, me tengo que disculpar con Tanya, pero hoy no, sin darme cuenta tenia la mirada donde vi la última vez a Tanya, nos trajeron la comida.

- Tienes razón, pero que tal si comenzamos de comer- dije calmado.

- Edward esto es mi culpa- dijo Bella culpable, él que debería estar soy yo.

- No es tu culpa, esa relación desde hace algún tiempo no funcionaba- dije tratando de hacerla entender que no era por ella que termino mi relación con Tanya- Bella no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa para calmarla.

- Está bien- dijo Bella.

Más tarde lleve a Bella a su casa, espere a que entrara y me fui a mi casa, pensando en las palabras de mi tía "_Si sigues con Tanya, la vas hacer sufrir, cariño si no la quieres más, lo sano es que terminen" _Me sentía peor que antes, la hice sufrir, mi madre estuviera desilusionada, intenté organizar mis pensamientos, para después pedirle disculpas a Tanya sin darle esperanzas que vamos a volver.

Deje de pensar en ese tema para dedicarme a mi obra, ya sabía lo que iba hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bella POV:**

Estaba muy desconcentrada, mis amigos se preocupaban por mí, aunque para olvidarme de mi depresión me obsesione con los estudios, mejore en varias materias, los profesores pensaban que mejoraron su explicación, pero quien los culpaba. Ya no salía como antes, pero mis padres no se encontraban a mi lado, ¿Y qué sentido tenía seguir haciendo las mismas cosas de antes? No iba hacer algo para que perdieran la confianza en mí.

Para olvidarme de todo este asunto, decidí caminar por la ciudad y termine caminando por un parque, sin ningún rumbo, hasta que alguien se tropezó conmigo.

- Lo siento señorita- dijo la voz más armoniosa que escuche en mi vida, aunque avergonzada, la primera vez que vi a esa persona, era el propio dios griego, sus facciones perfectas y sus ojos de un color profundo de verde que parecían unas esmeraldas.

- Discúlpeme a mí, no sabía por dónde iba- dije tratando de disculparme.

- No se preocupe- dijo aquella voz melodiosa, tomó una pausa- Perdóneme el atrevimiento, ¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó, era muy extraño que hiciera esa pregunta a un desconocido, su curiosidad se notaba en sus ojos.

- Sí- dije, pero no tenía ni la menor idea porque se lo dije.

- ¿Será qué podría saber?- preguntó, aunque ya parecía indiscreto.

- No sé, le aburriría mi historia- dije para poder salir de paso.

- Claro que no, es más tengo tiempo de sobra, disculpe ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, solo eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

- Isabella pero todos me dicen Bella- dije, tratando de ser cortés.

- Bella es un placer, soy Edward- dijo aquel chico tan perfecto, Edward era su nombre, debe tener novia.

- Mucho gusto Edward- dije tímidamente, sentía como mi rostro adquiría ese rojo característico, cada vez que algo me avergonzaba.

- Y como le iba diciendo tengo tiempo de sobra y no me aburriría con su historia, todos necesitan alguien que lo escuche porque no es sano acumular tantas emociones- dijo, tenía mucha razón, pero ya se estaba pasando de curioso, no nos conocemos, además que me diría mi papá.

Nos sentamos en una banca del parque y hablamos durante toda la tarde, le conté toda mi historia, debe estar muy impactado, es muy raro que un desconocido quiera escuchar toda tu vida desinteresadamente, así nada más, en esta sociedad a nadie le importa que le pasa al otro, me sirvió mucho descargar todas mi vivencias de los últimos días.

- Una pregunta ¿Tienes alguien que te lleve a tu casa ó a donde te vayas a quedar?- preguntó preocupado, pero no sabía porque, solo soy una chica que acababa de conocer.

- Sí- mentí, me daba mucha pena, además debe estar muy ocupado para llevarme, pero él no me creyó, arqueó una ceja perfectamente, como para que confesara- Bueno no, pero no se preocupe- dije extremadamente apenada.

- No es una molestia, solo dime a donde te llevo, no voy a dejar a mujer sola a estas horas, no es seguro- dijo caballerosamente, aunque sonó algo machista, pero era cierto, no es seguro que ande a estas horas sola.

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas- dije, porque soy una chica que no me gusta ser una carga para los demás, ya me estaba empezando a molestar, él no podía influir en mi manera de pensar.

- Insisto yo te llevo- dijo en un tono de voz autoritario, él era muy terco, creo que conocí a una persona muy testaruda, todos me dicen que soy así, sí era de esa manera, decidí rendirme.

- Está bien, tú me llevas- dije resignada.

- Bueno tenemos que ir a donde trabajo para buscar mi auto, queda comenzando el parque- dijo, genial tengo que caminar más y con alguien que acababa de conocer, mi papá si me viera, pensaría que me volví loca.

- Ok- dije mientras lo acompañaba.

Caminamos unos minutos hasta que llegamos donde trabajaba Edward, me impresioné donde trabaja él, era un sitio con una vista hermosa, amplio con tonos muy cálidos, piezas originales, tuvimos que entrar para buscar las llaves de su auto, también tenía que buscar sus cosas, su auto era un flamante Volvo plateado. Cuando iba abrir la puerta del copiloto, Edward se me adelantó, era muy caballero, me preguntó donde vivía, le dije la dirección y me llevo, el camino fue en silencio, cuando llegamos hizo lo mismo de antes, me abrió la puerta.

- Gracias Edward- dije apenada, no estaba acostumbrada que alguien se comportara así conmigo.

- Siempre a la orden, que tengas buenas noches- dijo.

- Buenas noches- dije tímidamente.

Él espero a que entrara en mi casa, vi por la ventana como se iba, este día fue muy raro, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, entre a mi alcoba y dormí muy a gusto.

En varias ocasiones me conseguí a Edward, platicamos durante muchas horas, nos volvimos amigos cercanos en muy poco tiempo.

Mis amigos en la universidad se dieron cuenta que algo que cambió en mí, pero yo no hablaba mucho con ellos, aun no estaba lista, además iban a pensar que estaba enamorada de Edward, que no es así, solo somos amigos.

Uno de los días que salí temprano de la universidad, decidí ir al parque cerca del lugar donde trabaja Edward, me senté en una de las bancas y por un largo rato vi a Edward observando hacia la nada, le hable cuando vi que empezaba a llorar.

- Creí que yo era la de la vida trágica ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunte preocupada.

- ¿Bella que haces aquí?- me preguntó sin mirar.

- Bueno es un país libre, puedo estar donde yo quiera- dije a la ligera, hice una pausa- Pero nos has contestado mi pregunta- dije aun preocupada, él se secó la lágrimas antes de hablarme.

- Por lo menos tus padres están fuera del país y los puedes volver a ver- dijo con lágrimas aun en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte atónita, no sabía a qué venía el comentario.

- Bella mis padres murieron hace unos años, cuando tenía 17 años para ser más exactos, tuvieron un accidente, luego se agravaron y sabes que sigue- dijo llorando, no tenía idea que había perdido a sus padres, me sentí culpable por hacerle recordar eso tan trágico- Debes pensar que soy un tonto, llorando y ya paso hace mucho- como va a pensar que es un tonto, no me contuve y lo abrace.

- No eres un tonto, más bien me voy a disculpar, Edward no sabía, discúlpame por favor- dije sinceramente, no pude contener las lágrimas, me sentía muy mal por él.

- Bells no es tu culpa, como dijiste tú no sabías, no te voy a odiar por eso, eres una verdadera amiga- dijo rompiendo el abrazo, para poder verme a la cara, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando también, me secó las lágrimas que se derramaban por mi rostro.

- Si soy tu amiga- dije suavemente- Por eso voy a estar cuando me necesites- dije con una sonrisa, para levantarle los ánimos.

- Bueno basta de llorar, ¿Quieres ir a comer?- dijo cambiando el tema.

- Claro- dije tímidamente, a decir verdad desde hace muchas horas que no comía.

Fuimos hablando por el camino, me llevo a un restaurante moderno, con una vista estupenda al parque, era un lugar hermoso, su ambiente era agradable.

- Buenas noches- dijo un mesonero, de aproximadamente de 40 años- ¿Tienen reservación?

- Buenas noches, si a nombre de Edward Masen- dijo Edward cortésmente.

- Bueno Sr. Masen su mesa está por aquí- nos guio el mesonero- Dentro de unos minutos vendrá el que los va atender el día de hoy- luego se retiro.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes que llegara el mesonero.

- Buenas noches, hoy seré su mesero- dijo un joven de aproximadamente de 20 años, de tez olivácea, ojos de color azabache, cabello de color caoba, después nos entregó la carta y pedimos lo que queríamos, pude notar que Edward se molestó con este chico, aunque no le presté mucha atención.

- Les traeré su pedido lo antes posible- dijo el mesonero y se retiro, me fije que Edward se volteó y se puso algo nervioso.

- Edward ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté preocupada.

- Nada, es algo sin importancia- dijo tratando de aligerar la situación, pero pude notar que su nerviosismo creció.

- Edward que sorpresa, tú no querías salir conmigo, pero con ella sí ¿Quién es?- dijo una chica rubia, su cabello era rubio con tonos rojizos, sus ojos eran de color miel, su cuerpo era espectacular, no como el mío, su mirada estaba clavada en mí de forma despectiva.

- Tanya no tienes que tratar a Bella así, solo somos amigos- dijo Edward harto de la actitud de Tanya, que parecía su nombre, me pareció que la trato muy fríamente a esta chica.

- Sí, claro amigos, ¿crees que nací ayer? Edward no soy estúpida- dijo histéricamente la chica.

- Tanya deberías controlarte, porque estás armando un espectáculo- dijo Edward, tratando de calmarla.

- Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y que no, Edward si no quieres estar conmigo solo dilo, no me hagas esta humillación- dijo Tanya mientras se le derramaban lágrimas por su rostro, pobre muchacha, sus ojos reflejaban mucho dolor- Esto se terminó Edward Masen, no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida- dijo mientras se iba llorando con dos muchachas que parecían sus amigas o sus hermanas, se fueron del restaurante tratando de consolara Tanya, me sentí mal por aquella chica.

- Lo siento Edward, no sabía que tenías novia, y que te iba a dar tantos problemas- mencioné, pensé que había una posibilidad que tuviera, pero nunca la nombró- Edward deberías disculparte con ella- dije tratando de resolver esta situación, su mirada estaba centrada donde vio la última vez a Tanya, después nos trajeron la comida.

- Tienes razón, pero que tal si comenzamos de comer- dijo calmado.

- Edward esto es mi culpa- dije, la culpa me estaba comiendo.

- No es tu culpa, esa relación desde hace algún tiempo no funcionaba- dijo tratando de hacerme entender que no era la razón que su relación haya terminado, pero igual no me convencía- Bella no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa, eso hizo que me calmara un poco.

- Está bien- dije.

Más tarde me llevó a mi casa. Sabía que lo que había pasado con Edward y su novia, ya su ex novia era mi culpa, me sentí terrible cuando pude ver los ojos de aquella chica cuando le dijo a Edward _"Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y que no, Edward si no quieres estar conmigo solo dilo, no me hagas esta humillación" _y peor me sentí cuando le dijo_ "Esto se terminó Edward Masen, no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida" _aunque Edward insistió que no era mi culpa que haya terminado con ella, siento que en gran parte fue por mí, esa chica se veía devastada en el momento que se retiró del restaurante con sus amigas o hermanas, no sabía con esa actitud, pensé que lo mejor era dejarle de hablar.

Entre a mi cuarto y quise concentrarme en estudiar, porque tenía examen la próxima semana, pero no pude, era difícil escuchando a cada rato en mi mente las palabras de Tanya.

En los próximos días trate de evitar encontrarme con Edward pero fue imposible, no podía verlo a los ojos la culpa era muy grande.

- Bella, espera- gritó Edward desde la otra calle, lo ignore y seguí caminando. Sentí que alguien me sujetó el brazo.

- Bella te dije que te esperaras- dijo Edward muy agitado- ¿Qué te hice?- dijo preocupado.

- Nada, ¿Por qué?- dije tratando de cortarlo.

- Es que me has evitado, te he visto en varios lugares y me ignoras- dijo dolido.

- A lo mejor que no te he visto- mentí.

- Bella sé que estás mintiendo, te he gritado para que me escuches ¿Qué te pasa?- pude ver dolor en sus ojos.

- No me pasa nada, si me disculpas me tengo que ir- dije secamente, me dolía esto más a mí que a él.

- No te vas hasta que aclaremos esto- dijo demandante.

- Si no me dejas ir, voy a formar un espectáculo- dije tajante.

- Ok, pero no se va a quedar así- dijo molesto.

Me desaparecí entre las personas, era lo mejor alejarme de él, para que continúe su vida sin un obstáculo, le he provocado muchos problemas.

Cuando llegué a un centro comercial que estaba cerca del lugar donde Edward trabajaba, choqué con alguien pero no me caí, esto se estaba haciendo costumbre.

- ¿Te conozco?- dijo una voz muy melodiosa, era una chica un poco más baja que yo, de tez blanca, ojos de color turquesa, su cabello era excepcional, corto con las puntas viendo a todas las direcciones de color negro, era como una duende.

- No- dije tímidamente.

- Debe ser que te vi alguna vez- dijo muy contenta- Disculpa que no me he presentado soy Alice Cullen- dijo alegre- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

- Soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella- dije muy suavemente.

- Ese nombre me suena- dijo esta chica Alice.

- Alice, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo una rubia hermosa, cualquier chica moriría por ser ella, sus ojos de color azul tirando a violeta, su cuerpo era perfecto.

- Rosalie, ella es Bella y Bella, ella es Rosalie- nos presentó entusiasmada Alice.

- Es un placer Bella- dijo amablemente Rosalie.

- El placer es mío- dije algo avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a conocer personas.

- Alice ella no será la que tanto habla tu primo, se parece tanto a la descripción- murmuraba Rosalie a Alice, hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Puede ser- dijo aplaudiendo Alice- Una pregunta ¿Conoces a un tal Edward Masen?- preguntó entusiasmada Alice, no puede ser ella es la prima de Edward.

- No- mentí.

- Sabemos que estás mintiendo- dijo esta vez Rosalie, ¿Cómo puede ser que las personas se dan cuanta cuando miento?

- Bueno sí- dije resignada.

- Él está diferente desde que te conoció, es más alegre, desde que sus padres murieron Edward cambió, aunque no me creas él está enamorado de ti, pero no lo admite, además se nota que tú sientes lo mismo- dijo rápidamente Alice- Pero ha estado muy triste desde que le dejaste de hablar- dijo algo triste, ¿Para qué las tenía que encontrar?, ellas conocen a Edward, ahora me sentía peor de cuando lo vi hace unos minutos, sabía que estaba triste pero no cuanto.

- Es la verdad Bella- dijo Rosalie- ¿Por qué lo evades?- preguntó, ahora esta vez no me podía zafar.

- Es que por mi culpa él rompió con su novia- dije, hice una pausa- Y yo no estoy enamorada de él.

- Ella no rompió con él por ti, desde hace tiempo esa relación no funcionaba, no te eches la culpa- dijo Alice- Pero cambiando de tema ¿Estás segura qué no amas a Edward?

- Claro que no estoy enamorada de Edward, solo somos amigos- dije molesta.

- ¿Y por qué estás ruborizada?- preguntó Rosalie, porque me tenía que sonrojar, las personas no me toman enserio.

- Ah…ah…ah…- no pude articular nada, ¿En qué lío me metí?

- Bueno Rose ellos se darán cuenta, ¿Ok?- dijo Alice.

- Ok- dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Edward te invitó a su presentación de esta noche?- preguntó ilusionada Alice, a decir verdad he evadido mucho a Edward y a lo mejor me quería invitar.

- No- dije apenada.

- Debe ser que como lo has evadido tanto no logró decirte- dijo Rosalie.

- Bueno Edward se alegraría si te viera hoy- dijo saltando Alice.

- No me importa que te acabo de conocer, con todo lo que ha dicho Edward es como si te conociera- dijo Alice emocionada- Vamos de compras, te guste o no- dijo Alice jalándome del brazo.

- Pero Alice…-dije tratándome de excusarme pero me cortó.

- Pero nada, te tienes que ver más bonita de lo que eres- dijeron Alice y Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Toda la tarde me la pase con estas dos chicas que acababa de conocer, me llevaron a varias tiendas, me compraron mucha ropa aunque les decía que no gastaran dinero en mí, fue imposible, ellas decían como: _"No te preocupes Bella", "Debes dejarte consentir"_ u otras cosas por el estilo, también me llevaron al salón de belleza, mientras me torturaban, para la mayoría es algo bueno, pero para mí no, cuando me dijeron que estaba lista, Alice hizo que me colocara un vestido azul, con faralaos suaves, muy hermoso con una bufanda, tenía unos tacones eran del mismo color del vestido, no estaba acostumbrada pero que iba hacer, cuando me vi en el espejo no me reconocía, era una chica totalmente diferente, la chica que veía tenía su cabello delicadamente caía en ondas, el maquillaje era muy suave con tonos rosados, pero tenía que reconocer que ella era yo. Por otra parte Rosalie tenía sujeto en media cola, el cabello le caía liso, su maquillaje era un poco más cargado, el vestido que llevaba era verde, con corte de cuello en V, le marcaba la cintura y le llegaba a las rodillas, sus tacones eran más altos que los míos pero negros y de otro modelo, sus accesorios eran dorados, Alice por otra parte llevaba un vestido que reflejaba muy bien su personalidad alegre, era degradado de anaranjados hasta llegar a blanco, tenía un detalle de piedras que enmarcaba su cintura, traía una sandalias que le combinaban con su vestido al igual que sus accesorios, su cabello lo cargaba liso, pero seguía con su singular forma, aunque menos drástica.

- Es hora- dijo Alice canturreando, nos fuimos al estacionamiento, y nos montamos en un Porsche amarillo, que al parecer era el de Alice.

En el camino no dejaron de hablar Alice y Rosalie como locas, nos detuvimos, por la ventana pude ver el nuevo museo que estaban inaugurando hoy.

- Es nuestro destino- dijo Alice.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas, en la entrada había una pared cubierta con un telón, que al parecer iban a mostrar su contenido hoy. Pasaron unos minutos y alguien me llegó por detrás.

- ¿Cómo sabías?- dijo aquella voz tan familiar, me voltee para verlo.

- Bueno en el centro comercial cerca del parque, conocí una persona en particular, que me obligó a ir de compras con ella- dije tranquilamente.

- Alice- solo dijo Edward.

- Sí, me dijo que has hablado mucho de mí- cuando dije eso, pude ver sonrojado a Edward.

- ¿Te dijo eso?- preguntó Edward avergonzado.

- Sí- solo dije.

Alice llegó con un chico alto, de cabello rubio, algo espelucado, sus ojos eran de color azul.

- Bella, él es Jasper y Jasper, ella es Bella- nos presentó el duende- Mi novio.

- Un placer Bella, he escuchado mucho de ti, por fin pude conocerte- dijo Jasper.

- El placer es mío- dije.

- Alice ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó un chico de contextura musculosa, ojos azules, cabello negro enrulado.

- Emmett, ella es Bella- dijo Alice.

- Con que tú eres la famosa Bella, Eddie no deja de hablar de ti- dijo con una sonrisa, Edward y yo nos sonrojamos.

Una señora de cierta edad se acerco a Edward, le dijo algo que no pude entender y Edward se excuso, se dirigió a la tarima para decir unas palabras…

- Buenas noches, soy la Sr. Volturi, aquí se encuentra el artista que se encargo del mural principal Edward Masen- dijo la señora de forma entendible.

- Gracias. Buenas noches, hoy nos encontramos para inaugurar este nuevo museo, hace unos días me contrataron para hacer el mural principal de este lugar, que es el que se encuentra detrás de mi persona, me dijeron que tenía que ser personal pero que las personas se puedan identificar, lo sé es algo difícil, de cierta forma me confundí, no tenía nada en mente para hacer, mis familiares y amigos me decían que iba a encontrar mi inspiración, yo no estaba tan seguro de eso, hasta que un día decidí ir por el parque, tropecé con alguien, sin saber ¿Por qué? Quería conocerla, lo sé es extraño, pero no estaba tan mal, esa persona es la chica más dulce que podía conocer en mi vida, pasamos por largas conversaciones, nos convertimos en amigos muy cercanos y encontré mi inspiración, sin más que decir aquí les muestro mi obra, gracias por su atención- dijo Edward, de forma muy inspiradora, me hizo sonrojar mucho, no sabía que era tan importante para él.

El mural era precioso, habían muchos colores, se desenvolvía en un parque con dos amigos, eran niños pero había una niña que tenía el cabello castaño con los ojos color chocolate y un niño con el cabello broncíneo con los ojos color verde esmeralda, los niño estaban jugando, en la parte de abajo decía:

_**¿Quién define amistad?**_

_**Amistad: f. Confianza y afecto desinteresado entre las personas.**_

_**En fin, cada persona la definen como quiera, pero:**_

_**Todos necesitan un amigo con quien contar y todos necesitan un apoyo y una inspiración.**_

Era lo más bonito que había visto y leído, después de unas horas se termino la exhibición, solo estábamos pocas personas, Edward se me acerco.

- Bella, ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Edward.

- Es hermoso- dije.

- Tú me inspiraste- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos, no sabía que decirle- Me acompañas- me dijo, me agarró de la mano y me guió hacia un sitio fuera del museo- Es extraño- dijo.

- ¿Qué es extraño?- pregunté con curiosidad, mientras lo seguía.

- Que solo una persona, puede cambiarte la vida- dijo con sinceridad, me pareció raro el comentario, pero era verdad.

- Tienes razón- dije, estábamos al aire libre, vi al cielo, era de noche, la luna brillaba en especial esta noche al igual que las estrellas- Es una hermosa noche.

- La verdad lo es- dijo Edward- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?- mencionó.

- Claro- dije, nos fuimos a su auto, nos montamos, nos dirigimos a un restaurante, al menos eso pensaba, cuando llegamos vi por la ventana una casa- ¿Dónde estamos Edward?

- Es mi casa, bueno la casa de mis tíos, pensé que preferías la comida casera, tú me has dicho que no gaste dinero en ti- dijo, tenía razón.

- Pero que van a pensar, soy una desconocida…- Edward no me dejo terminar.

- Ellos te quería conocer, así que aquí estamos- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, me abrió la puerta- Así que señorita vámonos, porque a mi tía y a mi tío no le gustan esperar- dijo Edward.

- Está bien- dije resignada, entramos a la casa.

Era un sitio amplio, con varias antigüedades, con otros muebles modernos, que perfectamente armonizaban, una señora joven se dirigió a nosotros con una sonrisa, de cabello color caramelo, su color de ojos era verdes parecidos a los de Edward.

- Oh cariño, ¿Ella es Bella?- dijo entusiasmada.

- Sí tía- dijo Edward, cuando dijo eso, me apene demasiado.

- Gusto en conocerte Bella, Edward ha hablado tanto de ti- dijo emocionada- disculpa no me he presentado, soy Esme Cullen, la tía de Edward- dijo la Sra. Cullen.

- Mucho gusto Sra. Cullen- dije tratando de ser cortés.

- Llámame Esme- dijo.

- Ok, Esme- dije, hacia nosotros se dirigía un señor joven, de cabello rubio, su color de ojos era un intenso azul turquesa, parecidos a los de Alice.

- Mucho gusto, soy Carlisle Cullen- dijo el Sr. Cullen- Pero llámame Carlisle.

- Mucho gusto Carlisle- dije, Carlisle y Esme debían ser los padres de Alice y Emmett.

Cuando nos dirigimos al comedor, me encontré a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, comimos entre risas y bromas, algunas me hicieron sonrojar, pero que podía hacer. Después que terminamos de comer Edward me llevo a un balcón cerca del comedor.

- Bella sé que te conozco desde hace muy poco- dijo nervioso, con una sonrisa torcida- Desde aquel incidente en el parque que cambio mi vida, conocí a la persona más dulce, inteligente y bella que pude conocer- eso hizo que me sonrojara mucho, no sabía que decir- Y quiero conocerte más, pero de algo estoy seguro, estoy enamorado de ti- esas palabras… ahora menos sé qué hacer, me quede congelada, él se fue acercando poco a poco, su aliento me rosaba, hasta que me besó, no respondí, estaba muy confundida, pero su beso era muy dulce y tierno, mi corazón se empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, pero no era lo correcto, así que rompí el beso.

- Lo siento Edward, estoy muy confundida- pude ver en sus ojos dolor.

- Tranquila, discúlpame no debí hacer eso- dijo avergonzado, pero aun estaba dolido.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya- dije sin mirarlo.

- Yo te llevo- dijo, esa no era la mejor opción, se iba a torturar él mismo.

- Está bien- dije.

Me despedí de todos, el camino fue en un silencio incomodo, cuando entre a mi casa no sabía qué hacer, me fui a mi cuarto, pensé durante toda la noche, no pude dormir, la verdad no sabía lo que sentía por Edward, si una simple amistad o si estaba enamorada de él.

En los próximos días me distraje de las cosas que tenía que hacer, solo pensaba que sentía en realidad por Edward, pero era difícil, con ese beso solo me confundió, yo solo pensaba en él como un amigo, aunque antes de eso, cada vez que sonreía mi corazón se aceleraba, con solo una mirada podía saber que le pasaba, si él estaba alegre, triste… yo también, cada vez que estaba sin él me sentía vacía, suena extraño solo lo conozco de hace menos de un mes, pero me enamore de él, no había nunca sentido esto por alguien, no lo iba perder, entonces me fui al parque donde nos conocimos, fue una alegría encontrarlo.

- Pensé que estarías trabajando o algo por el estilo, no que estuvieras en un parque- dije a la ligera.

- Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Bueno, la otra noche me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí, y yo salí huyendo, la verdad me confundí mucho, pero he tenido estos días para pensar en lo ocurrido- dije tranquilamente.

- ¿Así qué?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja perfectamente.

- Que también estoy enamorada de ti, y te quiero conocer mejor- dije mordiendo me el labio, no sabía cómo lo dije.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?- preguntó algo confundido.

- Crees que hubiera venido aquí para jugar contigo- dije.

- No sabes lo que me hace feliz esto Bella- dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo, esta vez era diferente, comenzó con un beso tierno pero poco a poco se convirtió en un beso apasionado, nos separamos para respirar.

- Te amo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba un mechón.

- También te amo- dije con una sonrisa

- Así ¿Qué quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó esperanzado.

- Sí, quiero ser tu novia- dije más alegre, tenía a mi príncipe azul.

Quien dijo que en la vida no puedes vivir tu cuento de hadas, sé que abran obstáculos, pero no puedes vivir siempre en los momentos tristes, tienes que dejar pasar el amor, la mayoría de la gente no cree en los finales felices, yo estoy comenzando a creer. Antes que nos diéramos cuenta estaba comenzado a llover, nos estábamos besando pero tuvimos que correr para no mojarnos muchos, no podía ser más feliz.

1 año después…

Bueno cada minuto en mi vida amo más a Edward y él a mí, conocí a su familia mejor, Alice y Rosalie son grandes amigas, nos convertimos en mejores amigas en poco tiempo, Emmett y Jasper se convirtieron como en mis hermanos, Tanya se arregló con Edward, ahora son amigos, ella se enamoró y es muy feliz con su novio, lo más importante volví a ver a mis padres y con mis amigos, nos volvimos en una gran familia, y por último y no menos importante, estoy comprometida con Edward.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

** Espero que haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen Reviews para saber su punto de vista.**

**Todos los vestidos se encuentran en mi perfil.**

** Lucy Otero! **


	2. Nota de Autora

**Nota de Autora:**

Hola mis queridas lectoras, estoy dejando esta nota para que me digan con sinceridad ¿Qué piensa acerca de la historia? Si es que debería mejorar la redacción, si le debería colocar más romance, más largos, más interesante, etc… Lo que quieran sugerirme, no sé si volver a editar los capítulos, pero ya será para septiembre, pero mejorados. Díganme lo que en verdad les parece, siéntanse libre de decirlo, no importa si es algo pequeño, alguna queja… Con ninguna me voy a molestar, soy yo las que les estoy pidiendo, y cuando digo en un capítulo alguna sugerencia es que quiero hacer lo mejor para ustedes.

Espero, lo que me quieran decir.

Les agradezco por tomarse le tiempo para leer esto.

¡Cuídense!

Lucy Otero!


End file.
